Ragna's Dirty Night
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: Ragna's dirty mind returns to pester him to get funky. One Shot Fanfiction.


"DEAKSPIKE!"

**Ragna: Win! **

Ragna puts his sword into the ground and faced the camera. "I'm Ragna The Bloodedge and you're looking at a Fanfiction directed by Resoleon. "

* * *

**Ragna The Bloodedge Short Story: Ragna's Dirty Night**

Ragna wakes up to find himself lying across the ground in a forest. When his vision became clear, he sees two girls. They were Noel Vermillion and Makoto Nanaya. They were looking down upon him with smiles and sunny looks.

Ragna slowly sits up. "How the hell am I here?"

Makoto giggles. "Hi there, big boy!"

Noel giggles, also. "It looks like somebody needs a little pick me up."

Ragna stared at Makoto with wide eyes. "Damn it! Put some clothes on! What kind of cosplay is that?"

Makoto ignored Ragna's assumption. "Cosplay, huh? That sounds like fun." Makoto said in a rather...flirtatious tone.

Ragna grabs his chest. "Damn it...my chest still hurts..."

Noel advances on Ragna. "Don't worry. We know how to get your blood pumping."

Ragna moves back a little. "What the hell does that supposed to mean? You're starting to freak me out a bit. And who said that this was a doctor's office?"

Makoto winks. "Turn your head and cough, baby!"

Ragna's eyes thinned. "No..."

Noel whistles.

Ragna's danger senses sprung. "What the hell did you just do?"

Before Ragna could react, he found himself being squeezed by Taokaka in a bear hug hold with his arms pinned.

Ragna spoke in breaks of breath. "Tao...could...you just...let me go? My kidneys...I can't...breathe...damn it all..."

Tao laughs evilly. "No way, Good Guy! You need to get checked out by Furry Girl and Lacking Lady!"

Makoto rubs her hands together. "Let's get you out of those clothes..."

Ragna couldn't say anything because of the lack of oxygen. All he could do was watch as Makoto's and Noel's commanding hands start to make their way toward his clothes.

* * *

Ragna sits up, hyperventilating. He turns on the light to see that he was still in his bedroom of an apartment. He takes a deep breath after realizing that was all a dream.

"_Good damn it. Why the hell am I having these dreams?" _

_Because, my friend, it's time for you to start mating. _

"_Not you again!" _

_I told you before, I'm a part of you, and your deepest darkest desires._

"_That doesn't mean that you're the one controlling me!" _

_True, I'm not the one controlling your body but I'm the one who desires you to start finding a mate. Don't you think you deserve one since you went through so much shit in your life? Oh wait, you do since technically, you're thinking this conversation. Never mind._

"_Damn, you...!" _

_By the way, I have to say that you should take advantage while you have the chance. _

"_What?" _

_You're such a coward to not take advantage._

"_What the hell are you talking about?" _

_Look down, to your left. _

Ragna does so. What he sees is Noel's sleeping body right next to him. She looked comfortable in the sheets. Ragna's eyes popped. He then screamed like a little girl, thus startling Noel awake.

Noel sits up while holding the sheets in front of her face. "What on Earth was that, Ragna?"

Ragna's shaking finger pointed at Noel. "YOU tell me! What the hell are you doing in my apartment?"

Noel lowers the sheets and puts on a confused look. "This is your apartment?"

Ragna growls. "Yes it is! Doesn't this-Oh SHIT!"

Ragna thought in the first place that he was in his apartment but then he realized that he wasn't. This wasn't the design of his apartment. He shrieked once again.

Noel shrieked, also. "Will you quit rehearsing your scream?"

Ragna gets out of the bed and looked around. "Where the hell is this? I don't even remember this place! How did I get here and how did YOU get in here?"

Noel was even more confused. "How did I get in here? Ragna, have you lost your mind, or something? We agreed to stay here for the night during our travel together."

Ragna stuttered a few times. Noel giggles slightly at this. "Noel, what are we doing in the same bed? More importantly, is there a mess on the bed?"

Noel's jaw dropped. "What the heck, Ragna? You're honestly out of your mind!"

Ragna nods. "Yeah! I'm out of my mind!"

"No, really, I mean it!"

"Yeah, I know! I agree with you that I am out of my mind!"

_You can never get out of me. _

Ragna growls. "Shut up!"

Noel whines. "I didn't even say anything, Ragna!"

_I'm telling you that you and her are so alike. You definitely should mate with her. I don't care if she looks like your sister, you should mate with her. _

"_Goddamn it! You are SO retarded!" _

_Stop talking about yourself, even though it's true that you're retarded. _

Noel saw Ragna growling viciously. "Um...Ragna...what's wrong?"

Ragna accidently spoke out loud. "I'm NOT GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH NOEL!"

Noel's eyes popped. "Oh my gosh, Ragna! That's...totally dirty! You must have a dirty mind! I'll be back once you're not sexually aroused!"

Noel got out of bed and quickly went out the door.

Ragna sighed deeply. "Look at what you made me do! This is your entire fault!"

_Don't you mean...your fault?_

Ragna felt himself explode. "MOTHERFU-"

* * *

"I'm Noel Vermillion and thank you for looking at another Resoleon Fanfiction! If you have a review for Resoleon, just do so!"

**Ragna's Dirty Night: End**


End file.
